Let Me Love You
by Crown-me-in-the-gutter
Summary: No matter what Toni did Cheryl couldn't allow herself to fully open up, she was terrified.. she didn't want anyone to know just how truly broken she was.. little did the Bombshell know the Pinkette seen through her like pixel glass. Slight AU.
1. Chapter One: Untouched

**_A/N: I just wanna start by saying I've been reading fanfiction for years.. like legit my whole childhood just about LOL but I've never had the guts to write my own but now 9 years later and here we are :} go easy on me? HA jk tear me a new one, destroy me, annihilate me, rip me to shreds... see what I did there? ;) anyway enjoyyy xxx_**

Xox

Cheryl's POV:

Cheryl looked at her reflection in her rearview mirror as she finished applying a touch up to her signature _iconic_ bold red lipstick. She smirked in the same fashion that made onlookers tremble, damn she looked good and she knew it.

Xx

Cheryl was strolling down the corridors of Riverdale High earning glances as she reached her destination, the locker room. She loved the attention but sometimes _it could be quite annoying._

Xx

"Finally! What took you so long Cher!?" She heard Veronica say in an annoyed tone. _U__gh Veronica's voice is like an alarm that won't shut off at 6am_ Cheryl hummed in response, dismissing her friend. As she walked over to her locker and enters the code.

"Seriously you're like 30 minutes late, the vixens have been badgering me" Veronica says in one exasperated breath.

"Now now V don't be so petulant, haven't you heard of the aphorism **_fashionably late_**" Cheryl drawls out while that infamous smirk places itself on her face. "Besides.. I believe the _**captain**_ was busy fulfilling captain duties"

Veronica crosses her arms shooting a pointed look at Cheryl, "okay Cher we'll pretend glamming up is _**captain duties**_" the raven haired girl then air quotes.

The bombshell merely flips her perfect copper curls that cascade down her back and rolls her eyes as she looks at Veronica over her shoulder "I'll be out in 5, start warmups"

Cheryl swiftly pulls her red turtleneck over her head while listening to the door slam.

Xx

"Listen up fives, a ten is speaking!" the Bombshell yells as she sways to the middle of the gym in front of her Vixens. Veronica rolls her eyes as she stands up from her leg stretch.

"The game is in 2 weeks mouth breathers! If I even see someone breathing off beat you're at the bottom of the pyramid for a year" Cheryl sends Betty a pointed look.

She smirks as Betty tucks her hands behind her back fixing her gaze upon the ground.

Xx

Toni's POV:

Toni picked on her cold fries as she deficiently listened in on the laughter of her boys, "I bet you couldn't even last for more than a minute" Sweet pea taunts Fangs.

"You wanna put your money where your mouth is?" Fangs spat back at Sweet pea while shoving a fry in his mouth.

Sweet pea smirks as he wanders his hand into his pocket and slams a $10 on the table "I.. dare..you"

Fangs scowled mischievously at Sweet pea "make it $20 sweet cakes" and with that Fangs hops up and stalks towards the vixens.

"Um what the hell is Fangs doing?" Toni drawls as she watches Fangs approaching the Bombshell and her vixens, Sweet pea chuckles "getting me free money" he says with an impish look in his eyes.

Toni sighs "when are you gonna leave her alone Pea?" she says as she pointedly gazes at Fangs talking to Cheryl in an vacillate manner.

"When you finally admit that you got the hots for the Bombshell" Sweet pea briskly says as he shoots Toni a vigilant look.

Toni groans in response, she watches Cheryl say something then tilt her head thus making Fangs immediately fluster and start striding back to us.

_God she looks so adorable and hot at the same time when she does that_

Sweet pea snickers as he takes the $10 and waves it in the air as Fangs sits scowling at Sweet pea "she ripped you a new one didn't she"

Sweet pea cackles out.

Toni throws her head back and laughs at Fangs knowingly "so was it a jab or uppercut this time?" Sweet pea smirks at Toni, "oh definitely a two piece."

Toni glances back at the Bombshell and she catches her eye, Cheryl averting her gaze after being caught. _Huh either I'm finally losing my marbles or Cheryl Blossom was just staring at me.._

Xx

Choni's POV:

Cheryl swayed into the bathroom ceasing at the mirror scanning her reflection looking for any imperfections, there were none _but of course_ the Bombshell smirks.

Cheryl hears footsteps hurry behind her, "riddle me this hair models of the damned",

Cheryl sharply twirls around "where were you bimbos during lunch!?" She inquires elevating a seamless copper eyebrow.  
She watches the two girls glance at one another and lower their heads, "we were practicing the new turn you added"

Cheryl rolls her eyes as Tina finishes, "you know the rules, every vixen accounted for during lunch" she sends them both a pointed look.

"We're sorry it won't happen again" Tina says in an apprehensive voice, Cheryl scoffs "Indeed it won't... because you're both benched for the next two games."

The two girls give one another dismayed glances before nodding, "SHOO bitches" Cheryl dismisses them while turning back to her reflection.

She runs her fingers through her seamless copper curls sighing contently, "hope you had a better reason" Cheryl hears from one of the stalls. _Wait that sounds like.._

The pinkette opens the stall door and stares at the Bombshell in amusement, _ugh just what I thought. _Cheryl rolls her eyes.

"Oh that's right.. you're new here. Hi I'm Cheryl Blossom aka Cheryl Bombshell, which means I need no reasons. I simply am. Feel free to tremble." Cheryl jeers at Toni fulling knowing that the serpent girl knows who she is, _everyone does._

"I have a better idea, why don't you tell me what's bothering you because clearly.. you're in a lot of pain" Toni insightfully says as she rubs Cheryl's arm.

Cheryl slightly stunned that the serpent was touching her "Get your sapphic serpent hands OFF MY BODY!" She howls as she shoves Toni's hand off her arm.

Cheryl scowls at Toni fully ready to tear her a new one "you know.. as the infamous Cherry Bomb I expected such a warm welcoming" Toni drawls out smirking.

Cheryl squints while standing straighter "unless you're an arsonist I suggest you don't play with **_fire_**" the Bombshell seethed while flipping her hair.

With that Cheryl brushes past Toni storming out of the lavatory, while Toni watches in amusement with her eyebrows raised. _This should be fun_ Toni thought.

xoX

**_A/N: sooooo that was short I know but that was just an introduction, I wrote this in about 15 minutes so ehh ._. comment if you like or think I should continue! Xxx_**


	2. Chapter Two: All I Want

**_A/N: I was so busy being hella gay for pride I'm still thrashed btw ._. and I may or may not have wrote some of this while I was inebriated at 4am... oh yeah Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (if I did Choni would never have their scenes cut]_**

* * *

**_Xox_**

**Cheryl's POV:**

_These are the days that remind me how alone I really am, how empty I am. Storms give my heart palpitations but now JJ isn't here to hold me while it passes. He isn't here to tell me everything is going to be okay. The only light that I had was Jason, the only love that I ever felt was Jason. My parents never really showed me love, they never really cared about me. I turned to Jason for everything. He's gone and so is part of my soul, no one in this god forsaken town understands what it's like to lose your twin.. your bestfriend.. your soulmate._

Cheryl holds her knees to her chest tightly while tears trickle down her pale cheeks, she bites her lip breathing leisurely trying but failing to prevent from crying all the more.

She tries to think about a time when JJ was holding her through a storm.

* * *

_**Cheryl was sitting on her bed with her duvet draped over her head. There was a storm outside and no one knew that the truculent Cherry Bombshell was petrified of storms. All but one person, her JJ.**_

_**She feels familiar arms wrap around her, she immediately relaxes.**_

_**"You know it always passes by, you don't have to be afraid." She hears JJ say, she pokes her head out to glimpse at the window.**_

_**Lightening strikes, she shrieks as she buries her head into Jason's shoulder.**_

_**"Just listen to my heartbeat and breathe along with it" Jason lulls out while rubbing Cheryl's shoulder. She listens closely his heartbeat is steady and calm, she breathes with him.**_

_**"Better?" He smiles down at Cheryl, "thank you JJ.. I try you know" she says in a timid voice.**_

_**"I know Cher, I know" he says while sighing, "I hear their voices in the thunder JJ" Cheryl choked out as she begins welling up.**_

_**She feels the embrace become more firm "I'll never let mom or dad hurt you Cher, not them or anyone else" Jason assuringly says and at that she frailly smiles before closing her eyes and letting sleep pilot her body.**_

* * *

Cheryl hugs her knees tighter trying to listen closely.. but she can't hear it.. his heartbeat, _it's gone.. he's gone.. forever.. _she falls asleep silently crying herself to sleep feeling her heart break into infinite pieces all over again.

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

Cheryl sits in her car staring at herself in her rearview mirror as she does every morning, but this time she isn't rejoiced with the reflection looking back at her.

_Pink puffy eyes and pale pink lips... great._

She pops open her dashboard and grabs her signature red lipstick and applies her shield, because that's what it is isn't it?

_Mumsie always said red lipstick is for the confident, the ones who demands power._

Cheryl looks at herself once more this time smiling showing her pearly whites, to onlookers she's the girl with the perfect smile but if you look close enough you'll see it's a _broken smile_.

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

Cheryl waits impatiently for her Cherry Cola to drop in the vending machine.

"Well aren't you quite the chatter box today" she hears Veronica say.

_So not in the mood today.._

She turns around sending Veronica a tight lipped smile, "bonjour mon ami" Cheryl says monotonously.

"Are you okay Cher?" Veronica asks as she reaches out to rub Cheryl's arm.

Cheryl recoils and bends over to grab her Cherry Cola "peachy" she states matter of factly.

Veronica watches Cheryl sympathetically.

Cheryl blinks thrice, "we're postponing vixen tryouts until further notice." With that Cheryl doesn't wait for a response she swiftly leaves through the open door from the student lounge.

Something is wrong and Veronica knows but she along with everyone else knows better than to pressure the Bombshell.

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

**Toni's POV:**

Toni sits at her table in class half listening to Sweet Pea ramble on about a party at the Whyte Wyrm, half thinking about how she didn't see the Bombshell take her usual runway walk in the corridors.

_That's a bit odd.._

Then there's a loud clicking noise everyone glances towards the front of the class and there she is in all of her glory. Cheryl Blossom... 15 minutes late. Cheryl Blossom is **_never_** late to class.

_Something is definitely off..._

She watches as Cheryl talks to Mrs. Castro, the Bombshell nods then swiftly walks over to her desk.

Toni tilts her head as she intently observes the ginger girl, "oh okay I see what's happening here" she hears Sweet Pea say.

_Here we go.. _Toni rolls her eyes.

"Seriously Tiny just talk to her" Sweet Pea says with a pursed look.

"I'm working on it, she's just very... complex" Toni sighs.

She hears Sweet Pea chuckle which earns him a pointed gaze by the Pinkette.

"That's the word you're going to use to describe the infamous Cheryl Blossom?" he says in a jibe tone.

Toni slaps his arm "you don't know her Pea chill, she just lost her twin brother she's going through enough"  
Toni says earnestly.

Sweet Pea raises his hands in surrender "alright dude I get it, all I'm saying is if you want her you gotta go get her" he says as he nudges Toni.

She just nods with a look of determination glancing over at Cheryl, noticing the smallest falter in the Bombshell's smile and how it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

Toni frowns, she knows that smile all too well. _I looked at that same smile in the mirror staring back at me for years._

Toni noticed how perfect that smile was, but she also noticed how _broken_ it was.

_Hmph I wonder what's the story behind that beautiful broken smile.._

In that moment Cheryl gives Toni a side glance catching her intently gazing. Toni smiles softly, Cheryl just stares in wonderment for a moment then averts her gaze.

_Well at least she didn't look at me like a homeless person... progress._

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

**Cheryl's POV:**

Cheryl sits at her usual spot at the lunch table with her vixens. She is watching Archie from across the room, she sees him smile mirthfully at Betty.

_The same way JJ used to smile at me.. there's a type of brotherly pride in the smile._

Sometimes it gets to Cheryl having to see Archie especially from afar, he resembled Jason so much. She feels that lump in her throat and water stinging her eyes.

_I need to go now... I can't do this.. not here.. I can't let them see me cry. Mumsie frequently reminds me that crying is for the weak and if you must, never let anyone witness that moment of weakness._

Cheryl hastily jolts up and excuses herself making a beeline for the exit, ignoring the scrutiny gazes she receives.

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

**Toni's POV:**

As Toni leans forward with her hands on her knees ready to immediately stand as she watches Cheryl basically run out of the cafeteria.

Sweet Pea notices the whole ordeal as well and shares a discerning look with Toni, "go get her" he says solemnly.

That's all it takes for Toni to jump to her feet and chase after Cheryl.

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

As Toni was checking the corridors she passed the ladies room and heard sniffles. She halts by the door, listening closely.

***Sniffle***

She opens the door and steps into the ladies room.

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

**Choni's POV:**

Cheryl was sitting on a toilet weeping when she heard the lavatory door open then close.

_God please make them go away before they hear me, _Cheryl thought.

Toni sees Cheryl's Louis Vuitton ombré red & black pumps peeking from under the stall door.

"You know.. we really should stop meeting like this" Toni drawls out.

Cheryl sighs _just my luck, why **her**? _Cheryl dreadfully thinks. The Bombshell stands and straightens herself up.

Toni watches the stall door waiting to see those perfect auburn curls and iconic red lips make an appearance.

Toni finds Cheryl's eyes staring back at her as the stall door opens, the Bombshell's eyes are red.

_God she looks so broken I had no idea it was **this bad**_ Toni frowns while thinking.

"Since you're new I'll presume you don't know any better" Cheryl says aloofly as she brushes past Toni to the mirror.

"I've been here for weeks Cheryl, I don't think I still register as **new**" the Pinkette says while smirking.

Cheryl locks eyes with Toni through the mirror, "why are you here?" the Bombshell asks in a frail voice.

That stuns Toni.. she's never heard Cheryl's voice so vulnerable.

Suddenly the atmosphere became tense, it felt oddly doleful. Toni tries to lighten the mood "well my school got shut down so the-"

"**WHY** are you **HERE**!?" Cheryl yells interrupting Toni.

Toni slightly taken aback by the Bombshell's outburst... _have I seen Cheryl rip someone a new one? Sure, but this feels different.. I can hear the pain even in her __anger. _Toni searches Cheryl's eyes looking for any sign that she's about to crack.

"I just want to know **you** Cheryl... the version you hide from everyone, I want to help you." Toni says her voice dripping of sincerity.

_Help me? I think that ship has sunk and it's laying waste next to titanic.. Cheryl thinks as she rolls her eyes._

"You don't have to do that with me... pushing people away will only end up with you being lonely" Toni says compassionately.

Cheryl scoffs "what makes you think I'm not already **lonely**!?" Cheryl's voice cracks and she winces at the fact.

_Ugh why the fuck doesn't she give up already _Cheryl thinks while squinting.

Toni takes a slow small step towards the Bombshell "you don't have to be alone, ever again" She says as she grabs Cheryl's hand.

Cheryl stunned but let's her hold her hand while tears prick her eyes, "I feel the most lonely when I'm in a room full of people" the Bombshell says as one tear threatens to slip.

"It's because the person who made you feel anything isn't there in the same room anymore.." Toni says in a perceptive tone.

At that Cheryl's eyes shoot up to the Pinkette's _No one understands that, __how could she tell? .. _Cheryl questions herself.

Toni slightly squeezes Cheryl's hand, "your brother Jason? He was your rock wasn't he?" the Pinkette gloomily states.

Cheryl smiles ruefully "he was my **_everything_**" she meekly utters.

The Bombshell glances down and realizes Toni is still holding her hand, she feels her cheeks becoming warm.

_For fucks sake pull it together BITCH you were just about to have an emotional breakdown pick a mood ugh _Cheryl chastises herself.

Toni noticing Cheryl's internal dialogue she releases the Bombshell's hand and rubs the back of her neck.

A look of dejection crosses Cheryl's face but quickly is replaced with her infamous smirk _and there she goes._

Cheryl clears her throat.

"You know, if you wanted to get me all alone all you had to do was ask. Tone down the stalking will you?" Cheryl says in a taunting manner.

With that Cheryl brushes past Toni slightly swaying her hips knowing the Pinkette is gawking, _but of course._

Toni fixated on the perfect sweet perky ass of Cheryl Blossom, _Damn._

Cheryl glances over her shoulder at Toni "thank you.. maybe you serpents aren't so bad after all."

"Oh and we really should stop meeting this way Ms. Topaz" she smirks.

Cheryl then leaves the lavatory with a smile, _that one reached her eyes.. _the thought made Toni beam.

_Wait.. Topaz? How does she-.. Cheryl Blossom did her homework on me, _Toni smirks.

_Oh Cherry Bombshell you're a flame I wouldn't mind getting burned by._

_**xoX**_

* * *

_**A/N: well that was kind of sad .-. There was a rain storm while I was listening to "All I want" by Kodaline then BOOM this chapter was born lol hope y'all enjoyed xxx**_


	3. Chapter Three: Let it Happen

_**A/N: Shoutout to my bb Alliebear, I dedicate this to you Mary Poppins ;]**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I FUCKINGGGG WISHHHH..**_

* * *

_**Xox**_

**Toni's POV:**

_It was hard to sleep last night, I couldn't stop thinking about seeing Cheryl's eyes being red and puffy. I've always felt the Bombshell was hurting but I just didn't realize how bad it was. Seeing no one chase after her was just the icing on the cake! How dare her friends not check if she was okay? Did no one else notice how uncharacteristic she was the whole day? Did no one else care?_

Toni stares at herself in the mirror while fixing her half ponytail. _Well on a good note she finally talked to me like a normal human being, slow but it's progress._

Toni grabs her serpent leather jacket and pulls it on heading out of her trailer.

**_-o-x-o-x-o-_**

Toni pulls into the parking lot of Riverdale High on her motorcycle, she stares at the parked red Chevrolet Impala across the lot.

_There she is.. god it should be illegal to look that good so early in the morning._

Toni climbs off her motorcycle and slightly leans on it, _I probably look like a creep to the northsiders passing by._ Toni chuckles at herself.

She sees the Bombshell just sitting there staring at herself in her mirror, Toni takes her retro Olympus camera out of her bag.

As she focuses her lens on Cheryl she zooms in, _hm that's interesting.. that look.. it's like she only reserves it for herself but I seen a glimpse of it yesterday._

It's a look of someone who is crying and screaming internally but she knows no one can hear, that no one is listening. It makes Toni frowns for the umpteen time since yesterday.

_I just want to touch that perfect creased brow and pouty lip._

_***Snaps*** _Toni captures a photo.

A moment later she's confounded by how Cheryl grins in a cynical way, that makes Toni's eyebrows wrinkle. Toni just watched the Bombshell go from frangible to puissant.

With that Toni stalks toward the red Chevrolet Impala.

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

**Cheryl's POV:**

Cheryl is still slightly on edge since yesterday but nonetheless feeling up to taking on her role of _**HBIC**_.

_I have to be, I don't have a choice.. emotional breakdowns are for the weak._ _Today is going to be a normal day, yesterday was just a fluke_/ she chants to herself.

With that she grins to herself fully being engulfed with determination to get through the day like a normal day because _it is._

"So are you going to make another fashionably late entrance today?" She hears in that awfully sweet voice she may or may not have dreamt about last night..

Cheryl looks out at her wing mirror, _ugh that stupid sexy smirk.. that perfectly messy pink hair.. that deliciously tight leather jacket. _She shakes her head trying to rid those thoughts.

Cheryl opens her car door and steps out shooting the Pinkette a snide look, "the stalking is becoming more vehement.. should I be concerned?" She asked clearly heckling the Pinkette.

Toni just tilts her head giving Cheryl this look that just screams** '_I know what you're doing and it's not working'_** _damn this serpent for being so immune to my usually frazzling disposition _she rolls her eyes.

"Listen serpent I don't know what it is you want but the harassment is quite unsettling" Cheryl says matter of factly raising her perfectly sculpted brow.

_Hm what is she thinking about and why is she staring at me like that.._ Cheryl wonders to herself.

Toni gives the Bombshell a smirk, "I'm thinking about trying out for the vixens." With that Toni brushes past the Bombshell strutting towards the entrance.

Cheryl gawks at the Pinkette slightly stunned, she couldn't help but to stare at the serpent's ass. _Why do I feel like life is about to get monumental._

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

As Cheryl enters the student lounge she sees Veronica and Betty sitting on the loveseat.

She saunters over and ceases in front of them, "bonjour mes demoiselles" Cheryl says as she flutters her elongated eyelashes.

Veronica and Betty hastily looks up at Cheryl, _hm I smell a secret._

"Well don't look so jolted, where's your manners ladies?" Cheryl sends them both a pointed look.

"Hello Cher, how are you feeling?" Betty speaks first in a attentive tone _but of course._ "Quite swell cousin" Cheryl smiles at Betty.

"You look radiant today" she hears Veronica say which earns her a fierce glance from the Bombshell.

"Don't I always V?" Cheryl smirks slyly, "oh and vixen tryouts will be proceeding" Cheryl drawls out.

The blonde and raven head girl share a quizzical look, "but you said-"

"I'm aware of what I said Veronica, and **now** I'm saying it is to be proceeded" Cheryl interjects as she stares at Veronica daring the raven head to challenge her.

Veronica purses her lips while lifting a perfect bold eyebrow.

"Alright then, I'll get the word out" Veronica says with a tight lipped smile, "and I'll help" Betty says smiling swinging her ponytail.

_But of course they will hmph._

With that Cheryl saunters out of the student lounge.

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

Cheryl stationed in the middle of the gym awaiting for the Pinkette to walk through those double doors.

_10 minutes passed the deadline, ugh why am I even delaying for her appearance this is GOOD that she didn't show._

But she cant help that pang of disappointment that creeps through.

As she goes to sit down in her thrown _a mediocre gym chair with barely any cushion._

**_*BANG*_** the double doors slam close.

The Bombshell's motions halting as she briskly looks to see who caused the commotion.

Cheryl watches as Pink hair crosses the gym to stand at the back of the vixen tryouts.

The Pinkette and Bombshell make eye contact, _I can't say I'm not surprised and also a little enthused. _Which irked the Bombshell.

Cheryl stalks towards the desk and chair while tardily taking a seat, glancing up at the most likely failing vixen tryouts.

"V.." is all the Bombshell says before Veronica walks over to the front, "alright ladies we will do an 8 count, follow my lead"

She watches as Veronica adequately executes the choreography.

She cringes as she observes those poor girls try to imitate Veronica. _Jesus it's like I'm watching new born fawns trying to walk._

Except the luring rhythmic body movements that catches her eye in the far right corner.

_No matter how much I hate to admit it, THAT is what we need._

"That'll be all" Cheryl sternly calls out which rings throughout the gym.

All the females look up defeated except the Pinkette, she just places her hand on her hip staring the Bombshell down.

She murdered that routine and she knows it, _that little bitch._ The Bombshell smirks at Toni.

Veronica starts to walk them out assuming Cheryl didn't fancy any of them, she calls out "Topaz stay behind."

Veronica shoots Cheryl a slightly astonished glance, Betty sharing a curious gaze with the raven head girl.

Toni sashays towards Cheryl coming to a stop all but one foot away from the Bombshell. _Mmm is that vanilla with cotton candy? She smells exactly how she looks._

"Welcome to the Vixens Topaz" Cheryl announces before purposely walking around the Pinkette out of the double doors.

Hearing Veronica explain the schedule of the vixens.

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

**Toni's POV:**

Toni is sitting at the lunch table with Sweet Pea and Jughead, "you're only saying that because you're with Mary Poppins" Sweet Pea taunt's Jughead.

Jughead grimaced at Sweet Pea "no I'm saying it because I'm a decent human being with morals." Jughead says with conviction.

"Tell this thick skull that the whole macho thing isn't going to cut it anymore" Jughead says as he shoots Toni a side glance.

"Jug is right Pea, you can't go around thinking females are supposed to submit to you like slaves" Toni points out as she gives Sweet Pea a censured look.

Jughead smirks as Sweet Pea scowls at him, "oh please Topaz, you're just as whipped as this lone wolf" Sweet Pea taunts as he throws Toni and Jughead a shit eating grin.

"Wait who is he referring to?" Jughead asks with a bemused look engulfing his face.

Sweet Pea now sending Toni a furtive smirk, "don't you know? Red and Topaz are knockin' boots" Sweet Pea cackles out.

That earned an arm punch from the Pinkette, "PEA!" Toni snarks at him.

"Wait.. when did this happen? Where was I?" Jughead asks genuinely confused.

"Well see that's what happens when you live in your girlfriend's asshole" Sweet Pea snidely remarks.

Toni chuckles at that earning a glare from Jughead, "look we had a few conversations.. we aren't getting married any time soon" the Pinkette drawls with a hint of sarcasm.

Jughead starts to glance past Toni, " well I beg to differ, I've never seen her show interest in anyone this way" he says while slightly nodding.

Toni catching the indication deliberately turning her head, she's met with the sight of the one and only Cheryl Blossom full on staring at her.

_Oh.. this feels different.._

Toni returns the blistering stare, the Bombshell doesn't avert her gaze this time. That makes the Pinkette raise her brow.

She watches as the most beautiful thing she's seen all day occurs, Cheryl smiles at Toni and not the rehearsed smile she gives everyone else.

_I've never seen this smile before and it was aimed at *me*, today just might be a good day._

Toni beams back at the Bombshell, "wow that was some serious prolonged eye contact, should we give you privacy?" Jughead taunts as she averts her gaze and rolls her eyes.

"You could always take her to the Whyte Wyrm" Sweet Pea suggests to Toni.

A look of contemplation crosses Toni's face, "I was joking Topaz" Sweet Pea says with a pointed look.

"Yeah I don't know Toni.. Cheryl isn't exactly good company" Jughead remarks apprehensively.

Toni shoots both of the boys a scowl then turns back to the Bombshell, "you guys just don't know her" she says as she studies Cheryl's movements.

Cheryl slyly smirks at one of the vixens then turns away and glances at the far left corner where Archie, Veronica and Kevin are sitting.

The Bombshell ever so slightly sulks and in a millisecond her expression changes to one more pretentious, _hm what was that?._

Toni's perceptive gaze wanders over to Archie, _Fuck.. it's so evident it's him. He resembles Cheryl's brother, it all makes sense now. _

_She's reminded everyday of how much she has lost and how much she is alone._

The Pinkette frowns at the realization, "she's a lot more like us than you guys even acknowledge" Toni points out.

Sweet Pea just rolls his eyes while Jughead nods being the humane of the two boys.

"You're right, I refuse to do to her what Riverdale did to us. Bring her Friday." Jughead declares.

Toni empathetically smiles at Jughead "thanks Jug" she utters.

"Oh and tell Fangs he better be at the Bijou 8pm sharp" Toni adds.

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

**Cheryl's POV:**

After school Cheryl came to the Bijou, wanting to avoid her chaotic home life involving her awful harlot of a mother.

She's waiting to receive her order from the cashier she placed it with, "here you go ma'am" the cashier boy who looks no more than one year younger than Cheryl hands over her Cherry Cola.

_Ma'am.._

That makes the Bombshell internally roll her eyes "thanks" she says with a tight lipped smile as she grabs her pop.

"Let me guess... Cherry Cola for Cheryl Bombshell?" She hears in that angelic voice she's getting used to.

Cheryl glances to the side then huffs and turns around. "My god what do you want?, and why do you keep stalking me?" She asks matter of factly.

_I'm so exhausted I don't think I can persevere with this facade, I came here to get away ugh damn this serpent._

"I'm **not**, I came to see this movie with Fangs and he bailed on me" Toni remarks while crossing her arms.

_Well at least you had someone to come here with or to even invite you._ Cheryl takes a deep breath while leering upon the ground.

"Are you okay?" Toni asks with a keen expression.

"I'm alone at the movies and I'm trying to stay away from my mother who has turned our house into her sexual play pin." Cheryl remarks with a pursed smile.

She watches as Toni gives her a sympathetic gaze.

"So no.. I am really not" Cheryl concludes.

"Well.. I was gonna go grab a seat alone, unless you want some company? But.. no pressure" The Pinkette drawls out while squinting with a slight smirk.

Cheryl picks up her Cherry Cola and takes a sip from the straw the cashier apparently placed in it.

_Hm maybe this serpent isn't so bad after all._

**_-o-x-o-x-o-_**

**Toni's POV:**

_What are the odds I bump into the one and only Cheryl Blossom, alone at the movies and now we are going to watch a movie... together. If you would have told me a week ago that I'd be sitting here with the Bombshell who undoubtedly hated her guts I'd probably laugh._

She glances over at Cheryl watching her intently staring at the movie, this was the part where the mother on the screen was talking to the now openly gay son.

"When you were just a little kid you used to be so happy and free, not a care in the world because you were just living as the person who you knew to always be." The mother on screen empathetically says to her son.

Cheryl's eyes suddenly start to glimmer with unshed tears and so Toni frowns.

"Mom but you don't understand what it's like to be me.. I don't know what to feel, I don't know if any of it is real" the boy responds to his mother with glossy eyes.

The mother grabs the boy's hand "what you feel inside, what you hide? That's real. What makes you happy? That's real. What you love or **_who_** you love? That is real. I will always love you no matter who you love." The mother remarks with sincerity dripping from her voice.

At that the boy's tears glide down his face as he nods, Toni notices the unshed tears in the Bombshells eyes also slipping out.

Toni hesitantly rests her hand on top of Cheryl's on the arm rest, she doesn't move it.

_Patience is a virtue I do have._

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

**Choni's POV:**

Cheryl and Toni sit on the stools in Pop's with their milkshakes in front of them, one strawberry and one chocolate banana.

_Okay now is the time to dig a little._ Toni thinks while slightly pushing her milkshake away.

"You know you may think you have mastered the art of silent tears but I saw you crying during that movie Cheryl" Toni points out.

_Oh god I knew she would say something on it._ Cheryl thinks to herself before tilting her head towards Toni.

"I never cry at movies, real life is tragic enough" the Bombshell mutters.

"But when Simon's mom said that he used to be such a free and happy kid growing up.. then at some point he stopped being that happy kid.. because he was hiding a secret.. it just.." Cheryl chokes out on the verge of breaking down.

_She's letting me see her, the real her who is Frangible__._ Tony dwells ecstatic at the fact but also concerned.

"Cheryl" Toni says as she instinctively leans towards the Bombshell.

"Everyone thinks I'm this loveless monster, but it isn't true.. I loved someone who loved _me_.. and my mother destroyed it." Cheryl croaks out staring intently at the counter top.

_I could never forget my first love, the only love I've ever felt besides JJ._

"You mean your brother Jason? Toni asks with sympathy "I heard how close you guys were" the Pinkette adds.

_This is it... I'm going to say it out loud for the first time and it's going to be to a serpent._ Cheryl chants to herself.

"No, not JJ.. her name was... Heather" the Bombshell bites her lip as she solemnly says the name.

_Her?_ _I fucking knew it.._ Toni hates herself for even thinking that at this moment, but she gives Cheryl an attentive gaze.

"She was my bestfriend in junior high.. she used to sleep over every weekend" the Bombshell continues while tears are freely flowing down her pale cheeks.

"Until one night, my mother caught us in the same bed.. she said I was"..."deviant" Cheryl concludes in a ridiculing manner.

"Cheryl I am so sorry.. but you have to know your mother is wrong" Toni states assuringly,

"You're not loveless, you're not deviant okay?" She adds while reaching over to softly yet firmly take ahold of the Bombshell's hand which makes Cheryl's eyes pan in on their hands then up to Toni's eyes.

"You're.. Sensational" Toni declares with the most frank eyes Cheryl has ever seen in her whole entire life.

_No one has ever said something so.. nice to me. Why do I feel like there's a rave going on in my tummy.. and she actually looks like she meant that._ The Bombshell's inner dialogue going haywire as she stares at the Pinkette.

_I don't care how long it takes, I am going to show you just how sensational you are Cheryl Blossom._ Toni slightly smiles as the thought crosses her mind.

"And if you'd let me, I'd like to show you just how much" the Pinkette adds.

Cheryl just stares at Toni with an expression that screams '_**what are you doing to me**'_

_What did I get myself into?... Fuck._ Cheryl's gay panic kicks in.

**_xoX_**

* * *

**_A/N: sooooo that was hella gay yeah? Lol  
PSA: I've been sleep deprived writing these not even knowing if it's even good enough to continue.. idk I might just write a bunch of one shots at this point .-. RIP Cameron Boyce we lost an angel x/3_**


	4. Chapter Four: Unravel Me

_**A/N: I know this chapter is like super late, I got extremely busy so sorry for the wait ._. as my apology I'll be posting two one shots next week**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (obvi]...**_

_**Enjoy! xxx p.s I love youuuuu Alliebear x3**_

* * *

_**Xox**_

**Cheryl's POV:**

_So it's been a few days since that daunting night at pop's where I basically came out to Toni, great idea Cheryl fucking great_ she rolls her eyes at herself.

She's been purposely avoiding the serpent not wanting to face the music, even though the Pinkette has tried to talk to her quite a few times actually but of course Cheryl was giving her the cold shoulder. I mean it's not like she was hiding who she is, except from her mother of course but it's just nobody cared enough to dig deeper to find out. Then again Cheryl hasn't exactly made it easy for them.

Cheryl puckers her lips looking at her reflection from her vanity mirror, Penelope Blossom making her appearance through the mirror causing Cheryl to tense.

"Don't forget you have an early start for tomorrow, so try not to participate in such delinquent acts today." She hears in that awfully familiar condescending voice.

Cheryl turns around to face her mother, "but it is the weekend mumsie, this is my only free time." She remarks.

"You'll have all the free time once you've finished school." Penelope asserts, with that she saunters out of Cheryl's room.

Cheryl rolls her eyes so hard that her head starts to hurt.

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

Cheryl is striding down the corridors of Riverdale High as per usual until something catches her eye by the steps, it's a mixture of pastel pinks and a serpent jacket.

She watches Toni engaging in a seemingly amusing conversation with her two puppies that follow her around everywhere.

_What are their names again? Pangs and Sweet knees?_ Cheryl chuckles at her own lame attempt at humor, _it's too early to be funny anyway._

Minutes must have passed because suddenly she is now peering into the eyes of the pink haired serpent.

Cheryl watches Toni squint at her then starts to stalk over to her, _fuck, what's she doing.. we're in the middle of the hall where dozens of eyes are observing us._

She altered her stance becoming taller scantly shooting a brooding gaze at the Pinkette, "so is today the day I'll get some words out of you?" Toni taunts.

Cheryl rolls her eyes, "so I take it you've missed me profusely" the Bombshell spat back, as she clicks her tongue.

"Well maybe I have" Toni chuckles out while licking her lips.

That slightly stuns Cheryl, "well here I am, you now have my attention." The Bombshell drawls.

The Pinkette grins, _god she's so adorable_ Cheryl suppresses a smile at the thought.

"Well I was thinking you could stop by the Whyte Wyrm tonight, there's a little party going on" Toni remarks.

_Hmm that is just what I need to forget about everything._

"Since my schedule is currently quite dainty, I guess I can make an appearance at your shindig" the Bombshell says with a smirk dancing on her lips.

Toni looks taken aback for a quick moment before an expression of mischief engulfs her angelic face.

"Well then it's a date" the Pinkette responds with a smirk that could make Lucifer himself shake in his boots.

_Hmph she wants to play? Game on. _She flips her hair over her shoulder, "date hm? This should be fun. Pick me up at 8pm sharp, not a minute more or less."

With that Cheryl saunters off in the opposite direction swaying her hips fully knowing the serpent was staring.

"Wait how do you know if I know where you live!?" She hears Toni ask.

The Bombshell casts a sneer over her shoulder "everyone does." Cheryl answers in a cunning tone.

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

**Toni's POV:**

Toni gawks at the Bombshell swaying her hips as she walks away from her.

_Fuck me... literally.. hopefully.._ Toni bites her lip.

Toni did in fact know where Cheryl lived, as the Bombshell said _everyone does._

_I don't know exactly what to expect tonight but whatever it is? I can't wait._ The Pinkette smirks at her own thought while returning to Fangs and Sweet Pea who watched the whole interaction.

"That was hot" Fangs baits while smirking.

Sweet Pea chuckles, "so spill it topaz, What's the word... she coming?" The taller boy asks matter of factly.

"Well I am picking her up at 8pm sooo" she drawls out with a small smile spreading.

Fangs nods in approval while Sweet Pea rolls his eyes.

"Sweets... you'll like her more than you think." Toni remarks.

"Yeah? I sure liked her when she called us Southside scum, or did you forget that?" He spat out.

Fangs slightly frowns at the tone of Sweet Pea but lowers his head with a knowing expression.

Toni scowls at the taller boy "like you haven't said worse about the northsiders! The pot calling the kettle black huh? Nice." She spat back while rolling her eyes.

Fangs alters his stance "alright guys chill we don't wanna become a circus act" the shorter boy announces while glancing around.

Sweet Pea staring daggers at the Pinkette not caring or paying attention to the now dozens of piercing eyes.

With a haste glance Toni notices the stares and sighs, "look Sweet Pea, I don't know what you're so resistant about but please just give her a chance." She pleas.

Sweet Pea just scoffs and stomps away muttering what sounds like "you're just like him."

Fangs gives Toni an apologetic look then trails behind Sweet Pea.

Toni frowns in confusion then groans while walking in the opposite direction towards the exit.

_Fuck this I'm outta here._

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

**Cheryl's POV:**

So it is officially lunch period and Cheryl is sitting there at her usual table, ignoring her vixens as they so desperately attempt to get her attention.

"I heard those Southside serpent dirt bags are throwing a party tonight" Cheryl listens to one of the girls say in an arrogant tone.

That causes the Bombshell's eyes to shoot up and she throws a vicious glare towards the blonde who said it.

_Who the fuck does she think she is!? I don't even remember recruiting her._

The blonde not noticing the glare continues "I mean really they actually think they can even fit in here, especially that dyke girl with the pink hair." the rest of the vixens giggle.

"And you are?" Cheryl asserts with a poised eyebrow starring daggers at the girl.

The blonde girl gawks at Cheryl as do the other vixens, the Bombshell never personally engaged with any of the girls she always had Veronica relay a message.

"Uh I.. I'm Lauren.." the blonde formally now known as Lauren stutters out.

"I don't recall recruiting you." The Bombshell remarks in a tedious tone while shifting her gaze up and down Lauren's vixen uniform.

The blonde sensing the wrath soon to come she tries to explain "Oh Veronica s-"

"But I do in fact recall demoting you... to towel girl for the rest of the year." Cheryl interjects with a smirk that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

The vixens giggle as the blonde sulks and lowers her head just nodding.

With that Cheryl averts her gaze to scan the room while she hears her vixens whispering, perhaps she was subconsciously looking for one specific pink haired girl.

She looks over to the table where she always sees the Pinkette but doesn't see the serpent, only the others _ugh._

The tall boy catches her gaze and sends Cheryl a scowl, that makes Cheryl roll her eyes "asshole." She mutters under her breath.

"Isn't he?" She hears in an unfamiliar deep voice which startles her because she knows everyone.

Cheryl looks up to the culprit of the voice _oh well that explains it, isn't that Topaz's friend Fangs?_ She has never had a conversation with the boy.

"Hm I feel like I should apologize... you have to be friends with that" Cheryl drawls with mock sympathy.

The boy chuckles poking his hand out "by the way I'm Fangs" he smiles waiting for Cheryl's response.

Her eyes falling to Fangs hand observing it for a moment before she raises her own taking a hold of his shaking it firmly.

He lifts his eyebrows smirking "oh that's one hell of a grip there" he teases as he lets go of her hand.

_Hmm I think I find him more fond than that other serpent the tall obnoxious one._

Cheryl merely rolls her eyes in a frivolous manner, "I know who you are." She states then stands ignoring the holes being burned into her from the vixens.

Fangs glances at the vixens who are glaring at him. "Um this is probably weird but I was hoping to have a word with you.. in private." He says giving Cheryl pleading eyes.

_I wonder what this conversation could actually entail hmm._ Cheryl taps her chin with her perfectly manicured index finger.

"Hmm okay guttersnipe, I'll lead the way" she says in jest while sauntering towards the exit.

Fangs rolls his eyes a smile peeking through while tracing after the Bombshell while ignoring the death glare Sweet Pea is so openly giving him.

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

Cheryl walks into the gym walking up the bleachers and halting at the railing.

"So what was so important that you had to whisk me away from society" she asks as she twirls around facing Fangs.

She watches the boy have an internal dialogue clearly not knowing how to word what he wants to say, she folds her arms across her chest.

"Okay so I just want to start by saying my loyalty will always lie with the serpents and I am proud to be one, so you can never shame me because of who my family is... they saved my life." He asserts while looking up at Cheryl.

_Now I know who the softie is of the Three musketeers._

Cheryl sighs "I know I've said some...horrendous things, but you must know that I don't fancy what I don't know and I don't know anything but of what my family has informed me about the Southside serpents. She remarks solemnly.

Fangs walks up the bleachers to be eye leveled with the Bombshell. "Look I get it, you are only acting in the way you've been taught" he responds nodding.

_Maybe he'll be my second favorite serpent._ The Bombshell hides a smile.

"I can see why Toni is always with you, but the other one? It seems he is compensating for lack of his manhood perhaps?" Cheryl drawls scathingly.

Fangs throws his head back and a deep roar like laugh escapes his mouth.

That jolts Cheryl she isn't used to the sound of genuine laughter.

"You know what? I think Toni was right, Sweet Pea would like you" he says with a growing grin on his face.

_Wait.. Toni talks about me to her friends?_ She feels her cheeks becoming warm so she flips her hair and glances towards the exit.

"Cute... so why exactly am I the topic of discussion during your.. serpentries?" Cheryl taunts, the boy now smirking.

"You didn't hear this from me but there's a certain serpent who wants to suck your face" he banters back.

_Hmm just the confirmation I needed._ "Now who ever could that be?" Cheryl asks in false curiosity while elevating a perfect brow.

Fangs smiles knowingly "the others may not approve but just so you know I'm totally rooting for you two" he whispers loudly.

A small genuine smile engulfs the Bombshell's face, "do you now... and why is that?" She questions.

"Because I've never seen her so... engrossed.. there must be something about you she sees, she fights for you even against her family" Fangs voices with a hint of wonder.

_Fights for me? Hm perhaps I slightly underestimated her._

"What makes you think I'm a part of that sapphic lifestyle?" She drawls out while raising an eyebrow.

Fangs throws an amused smiled at the Bombshell, "who says sapphic?" He chuckles out.

"Touché" she smirks walking down the bleachers stopping when she's fully off, "Incase you're wondering the feelings are reciprocated" she says over her shoulder.

"Don't toy with her Cheryl" he says with an sudden serious assertive tone.

_Again with everyone thinking I'm the loveless monster,_ she rolls her eyes and stalks towards the double doors.

"I can't make any promises" she says throwing her notorious smirk over her shoulder.

"Good talk Bombshell!" She hears Fangs shout with a playful tone.

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

**Toni's POV:**

Toni is sitting in a booth at Pop's with a chocolate banana milkshake placed in front of her untouched as she gazes out of the window.

_I don't understand why there's a stick up Sweet Pea's ass, he's acting like Cheryl personally did something to him._

Toni grimaces at the thought not realizing someone watching her, who is now walking over towards her.

"Riverdale's lunch not up to your standards?" Toni hears in a familiar voice making her eyes shoot up.

_Isn't that Cheryl's friend? I remember her, she was the only one who welcomed the serpents with open arms._

"Veronica hey, I was just craving for one of Pop's infamous shakes" the Pinkette responds while rubbing her neck.

The raven haired girl studies Toni with a scrutinizing stare before swiftly scooting into the booth sitting across from Toni.

"May I?" Veronica asks with a small smirk.

Toni chuckles "please, help yourself." She says in a frolic manner.

"So.. want to tell me why you're really here?" Veronica states matter of factly.

Toni's eyebrows shoot up _hm isn't she quite the perceptive one._

"Well I could ask you the same Lodge." Toni tries to deflect while crossing her arms across her chest.

Veronica notices the Pinkette shutting down so she immediately attempts to smooth things over, "well I happen to own a nice diminutive speakeasy right below us precisely." the raven haired girl responds in an amicable tone.

Toni nods unfolding her arms leaning back against the cushion of the booth, "maybe I was annoyed and needed a break" Toni declares shrugging.

Veronica makes a sound but doesn't say anything for a few moments, "you know, I've never seen her react to anyone the way she does with you." The raven girl stunned Toni with the outburst.

"Who are you-" Toni attempts to pretend she's clueless before getting interrupted.

"We can skip the pleasantries Toni" Veronica interjects in a sarcastic tone.

_Definitely Cheryl's friend._

Toni snickers "well since you seem to have some insight, why don't you tell me. How _**does**_ she react to me?" The Pinkette points out.

Veronica purses her lips while lifting a perfect bold dark eyebrow, "she watches you and not in the way people watch her every move, she watches you because she seems to have this fascination with you." The raven haired girl says in an inquiring tone.

_Fascination huh? Well what are the odds she feels the exact same way I do._

"Hm well the feelings are definitely mutual if you were curious." Toni declares.

She watches a little smirk dance on Veronica's lips, "I figured as much.. I just want you to know if you really want to be in her life you have to be patient." Veronica says with an sudden serious expression.

_Hm she seems to genuinely care about Cheryl.._

"Well then, thank god patience is a virtue I do have." Toni smiles with the comment.

Veronica nods with a sincere smile as she starts to scoot out of the booth.

"You're invited too, if you'd like to come." The Pinkette calls out stopping the raven haired girl in her movements.

"To the Whyte Wyrm I mean." Toni continues staring at the girl waiting for a response.

"Thanks for the offer maybe one day, the invitation extends to you as well. The speakeasy is always open for you and your friends" Veronica retorts.

Toni smiles and it reaches her eyes, _see Sweet Pea not all northsiders are fucktards._ "Thanks Veronica."

With that the raven haired girl suddenly retrieves a piece of paper out of her purse then scribbles something on it and slides it across the table.

Toni glances down and sees a number, _Whoa did I give her the wrong impression? This is awkward._ "Oh um I-"

"Text her and don't tell her who gave it to you." Veronica interjects.

She stands up and picks up her purse while giving Toni a knowing look smirking.

_Wow I'm an ass.._

Toni chuckles at herself, "thanks again Veronica" the Pinkette comments.

Veronica nods and saunters over to the counter towards _who I presume to be Pop._

Toni studies the raven haired girl, _hmm she's a spicy one isn't she._

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

**Cheryl's POV:**

As Cheryl gets into her car she hears her phone_** ***_**_ping*_** she retrieves it from her bag.

A text message from an unknown number, _hm that's odd only a selective small group of people have my number._

**Unknown: Hey Cherry Bombshell ;)**

**Cheryl: That is I but who are thou?**

**Unknown: Your favorite serpent..**

_Okay that was adorbs but how the hell did she get my number?_ Cheryl saves Toni under ''Pinkette''.

**Cheryl: My favorite stalker*? Hey babes :)**

**Pinkette: Oh we graduated to the pet names? Well you better be ready when I come to pick you up.. *babe* lol**

_'Babe'... Why did that just make me tingle._ Cheryl smiling down at her phone like an imbecile.

**Cheryl: But of course, aren't I always ready?**

**Pinkette: I'm sure you are ;)**

_I don't know what she's implying but... I think I may just find out tonight._

Cheryl connects the Bluetooth on her phone to the Bluetooth on her radio, then sets her phone down in the console.

The song Clean by The Japanese House starts to blare from her surround sound speakers, she drives out of the parking lot of Riverdale High.

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

**Toni's POV:**

Toni went home to quickly shower and change into something a little more risqué.

A black sheer see through crop top with a lace black bralette to match her snug distressed black jeans with the rips so high you can almost see her black lace underwear, studded black biker boots and to top it all off her infamous serpent leather jacket that hugs her small petite torso.

Toni had to admit she looked damn good _can't wait to see her face._ The Pinkette smirks to herself as she rides her motorcycle to Thistlehouse.

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

Toni pulls into the driveway of Thistlehouse suddenly getting this weary feeling, _fuck there's something about this place the energy feels off and Cheryl actually lives here.._

As the Pinkette gets off her bike she searches her bag for her phone and looks at the time.

**8:05 PM**

_Five minutes late.. why do I feel like Cheryl will chew my ass for it._ She goes to text the red head when she hears someone clearing their throat.

Toni almost snaps her neck hastily looking up then her heart stops the moment she sees what's before her.

_What..the..fuck.._

Toni gawks at Cheryl not so subtly ogling her, starting at her velvet blood colored thigh boots, then scanning up to pale shimmering skin of her exposed thighs, then that awfully sensual skin tight mini blood colored dress that has a deep V that laces in the front all the way down to where her bra would be, _even though __she's clearly not wearing a bra.. I think I see her nipples._

The Pinkette's gaze finally reaches her perfect face not missing the way Cheryl's lips match perfectly with her ensemble. _She's perfect.._

"Are you done yet?" Cheryl asks with clear taunt lacing her tone.

Toni watches The Bombshell smirk that infamous devilish smirk, Toni clears her throat "Uh yeah sorry I was just lost.. in thought." she rubs her neck nervously.

_Pull it the fuck together! You're Toni fucking Topaz.._ The Pinkette almost rolls her eyes at herself.

Cheryl softly snickers before sauntering over to Toni stopping a foot away, "I'm sure you were." the Bombshell drawls.

Then Toni notices Cheryl subtly checking her out but when her gaze reaches her see through top the Bombshell's cheeks turn pink while looking away.

Now Toni is the one smirking "hm so are you ready Bombshell?" She asks slightly leaning on her bike.

"As ready as I was five minutes prior to your belated arrival" the Bombshell says with sass.

Suddenly Cheryl's eyes shoot to Toni's with hesitance, "I'm not getting on that" Cheryl continues as she shoots a pointed look at the motorcycle.

_I didn't think this far.. what am I going to do now ugh._

"Is the infamous Cheryl Blossom afraid of motorcycles?" Toni teases.

Cheryl crosses her arms over her chest then shifts all her weight onto one leg and glares at Toni.

"We can take my car, just give me the address." Cheryl suggests while looking over her shoulder towards her car.

_No one knows I'm afraid of cars except Sweet Pea and I plan to keep it that way._

"Cheryl I'm not leaving my bike here, now get your ass over here and let's go." Toni asserts.

Cheryl's head swiftly turns, gazing at Toni with an unreadable expression then bites her lip ever so slightly before sauntering over to Toni.

_Hmm maybe I'm seeing things or Cheryl Blossom likes being told what to do._

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

Toni pulls into the small parking lot of the Whyte Wyrm and parks by the door.

Cheryl carefully gets off the Bike adjusting her dress when she does.

_I already miss those perfectly manicured hands holding my waist._

Toni throws her leg over her bike, glancing at Cheryl. "Ready to get reckless?" Toni asks with a grin.

Cheryl smirks "well... I'm in the mood for chaos." The Bombshell remarks while strolling towards the entrance.

_Oh boy I can smell the trouble in the air.._

Toni follows Cheryl inside The Whyte Wyrm glancing down at the Bombshell's ass.

_I've never seen anything more perfect._

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

**Cheryl's POV:**

Cheryl steps into the entrance of The Whyte Wyrm immediately being engulfed by the scents of cigarette smoke and alcohol.

_I can smell the self-destruction in the air.._

Cheryl rolls her eyes while making a beeline for the bar she notices in her peripheral, feeling the presence of Toni behind her.

She watches as Toni says something to the bartender not being able to fully hear because of the music, which annoys the Bombshell.

"How much fun do you want to have tonight?" Toni asks with an evident teasing tone.

Cheryl flips her hair to the side and sends Toni a pernicious gaze, "tequila shots fun" she answers the Pinkette.

Toni's eyes slightly widen at the answer clearly not expecting that "and I took you more as a cosmo girl" Toni chuckles out.

"Oh I certainly am, but tonight? I want to forget my name" Cheryl purrs while leaning over ever so slightly, her cleavage playing peek-a-boo with Toni.

With that Toni's face goes stone still expressionless then she suddenly climbs her way over the bar, getting a tequila bottle from behind the bar.

_Okay first of all that was hot and secondly what is she doing.._

"I work here if you're wondering" Toni says matter of factly while grabbing two shot glasses pouring tequila into each glass.

_Of course she does._ Cheryl rolls her eyes at herself for being clueless but mainly at her attraction towards Toni.

"So what are we toasting to?" The Pinkette asks while lifting her shot glass.

Cheryl smirks lifting her shot glass "to the start of something new... and mind blowing sex" the Bombshell says while throwing back the shot and slamming the glass on the bar.

Toni stares at Cheryl with wide eyes then grins and throws her shot back, "I think I know the exact type of night you want to have." She drawls out while climbing over the counter.

Cheryl's steady gaze on Toni watching her every move, the Pinkette then sits on the stool right next to Cheryl.

"And I'm here to give it to you." Toni continues as she leans in closer to Cheryl.

Cheryl breathe hitches as her sight lowers to Toni's plump pink lips. _Oh she likes to play I see._

"How exactly are you going to **_give it to me_**?" Cheryl asks putting extra emphasis.

Toni arches an eyebrow then glances down at Cheryl's bold perfect red lips, "I can show you better than I can tell you." The Pinkette suggests.

_In the middle of the bar where everyone can see.. she doesn't care if they see._ The thought makes Cheryl smile.

Cheryl grabs the tequila bottle that Toni left placed before them, she refills their shot glasses.

The Bombshell drinks one shot, "well" she murmurs before she drinks the second one "what are you waiting for?" Cheryl continues before sticking her tongue out to catch the falling drip of tequila on the corner of her mouth.

Toni is staring at Cheryl with a hard unreadable expression before getting off the stool and walking behind the Bombshell and snaking her hands around her waist.

Cheryl feels her insides flutter before feeling the warm soft breeze of Toni's mouth hovering above her ear, "you're playing a dangerous game Bombshell." Toni whispers before letting go and walking away.

Cheryl's pulse accelerates _fuck.. I don't know if it's from Toni's hands being on my body or leaving off my body._

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

**Toni's POV:**

_Before I jump her bones right in the middle of this bar I need to go distract myself and cool down. Clearly Cheryl came here with a motive and how rude would I be if I didn't oblige._

Toni smirks to herself while noticing Sweet Pea and Fangs in the corner by the pool table, she stalks over to them.

"Wassup bitches!" Toni says while slapping Fang's ass, "T!" Fangs yelps scowling.

Sweet Pea snickers "Topaz" the taller boy declares as his greeting.

Toni nods towards Sweet Pea, Fangs noticing the tension in the air so he mutters something before walking away.

The Pinkette rolls her eyes watching Fangs walking towards the bar and stopping next to Cheryl.

_Hmm when did that happen? Odd.._

"So you actually brought her, hopefully she likes your family." Sweet Pea voices, his voice dripping of sarcasm.

That makes Toni roll her eyes, she crosses her arms glaring at Sweet Pea. "What the fuck is your problem Sweet Pea!?" She lashes out.

The tall boy squaring his shoulders "YOU! You want to ruin everything just like Jones... I thought you were different, I guess I was wrong." He retorts.

_Bingo.. There it is, that's what this is all about._

Toni's face softens, "is that what this is? You think I'm going to just dump on you after getting with a northsider?" She questions in a soft voice.

She watches Sweet Pea's face strain clearly answering her question without words.

Toni nods then walks over to Sweet Pea grabbing his arm "It's you, Fangs and me.. always been always will be, no matter what." She affirms.

He nods and his face relaxing as he smiles, "she's making you soft Topaz." He taunts with a grin.

_She's making me a lot of things but soft isn't one of them.._

That makes Toni chuckle, she punches Sweet Pea's arm. "I'd still kick your ass" she insists.

He rolls his eyes "sure" he drawls before averting his gaze towards the bar.

She follows his gaze watching Fangs in what seems to be an amusing discussion, "hmm you know anything about that?" She questions out loud.

Sweet Pea shrugs "you know he's an odd one so he does odd things" he chuckles out.

"Meet her, Sweets.. please." Toni pleads.

His face tenses before his shoulders drop, "fine.."

Toni beams grabbing Sweet Pea's arm and dragging him towards the bar.

They reach the bar hearing the end of Fang's sentence, "she's never brought anyone here you know."

Toni scowls at Fangs before bumping him off the stool, "what he is trying to say is I keep people far away from him." She says with a smirk.

Fangs face Turing red before chuckling, Toni catches Cheryl's eyes. The two girls share a smile.

_Is it crazy I miss her and it's only been 5 minutes.._

"Well.. this is my favorite tall person." Toni grins out while nodding to Sweet Pea.

She watches Cheryl and Sweet Pea make eye contact for the first time since they walked over, they just stare at one another having a silent battle.

Before Sweet Pea shockingly introduces himself "Sweet Pea."

Cheryl tilts her head looking the taller boy over, _oh god please don't say anything Cheryl like._

"Cheryl Blossom" she retorts smiling that notorious Cherry Bombshell smile that makes everyone quiver.

They exchange an knowing glance, "now that everyone is acquainted.. how about some shots?" Toni remarks shooting Fangs a pointed look.

Fangs grins patting Sweet Pea's back "I'm always down for booze." The shorter boy states while grabbing the bottle and taking a swig from it.

Toni smacks the back of his head "asshole!" Fangs chokes on the tequila, "what'd I do!?" He chokes out.

Cheryl giggles while covering her mouth, Sweet Pea shaking his head.

Toni rolls her eyes before snatching the bottle and wiping it then refilling the two shot glasses, she gives one to Sweet Pea and hands the other to Cheryl.

"I think you two should make a toast" Toni says while taking a swig of the tequila.

Fangs scowls at Toni while Sweet Pea chuckles and Cheryl just stares at Toni with an amused expression.

Toni shrugs, _I never said I couldn't do it._

"Here's to... new connections and an eventful summer to come." Cheryl voices.

Sweet Pea nods "and to unity" he adds staring right into Cheryl's eyes as she returns the gaze. They both drink their shot.

"In unity there is strength!" Fangs yells taking the bottle from Toni and taking a swig.

Then before you know it the whole bar is chanting "In unity there is strength!"

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

_** 2 hours and 10 shots into the party**_

Toni and Cheryl has been dancing on the dance floor for 6 songs now, then suddenly Unravel Me by Sabrina Claudio starts to blare.

_I love this song.._

Toni gently grabs Cheryl's waist from behind to steady her movements, the Bombshell starts to grind her body against Toni's front.

_Fuck that feels good.._

Toni bites her lip at the friction rubbing Cheryl's sides slightly grazing her breast moving her body to match the melody.

Suddenly Cheryl twirls around to face Toni with a flushed hungry dazed look on her face, grabbing Toni's hand and pulling her towards the bathroom.

Right before they enter the bathroom she catches sight of Fangs grinning like a mad man throwing her a thumbs up.

_He's such a doofus._

When they enter the bathroom Cheryl locks the door and slowly turns around giving Toni a predator smile.

Toni leans back onto the wall smirking, "wanted to tell me a secret princess?" The Pinkette drawls.

Cheryl saunters over to stop right in front of Toni, their noses grazing.

Toni inhales sharply when Cheryl leans in close pressing her body into Toni's "I want you to show me" the Bombshell purrs out her lips touching Toni's ear.

_I did say I'd show her after all.._

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

**Cheryl's POV:**

I guess that's all it took because after Cheryl said that to Toni she was now being pushed up against the sink.

_Oou excited are we?_ Cheryl smirks.

Toni eyes hungry with desire "are you sure?" Toni asks.

Cheryl wets her lips with her tongue before slightly opening her legs raising her dress up her legs.

"You tell me.." Cheryl teases luring the Pinkette with her eyes.

With that Toni is between Cheryl's legs her hand caressing Cheryl's neck, her heart beats faster and faster as Toni's face comes closer to hers.

She knew that when their lips finally touched it would never be the same again it would change everything, so she waited noticing the way Toni's eyes are boring into her own and in that moment she felt something she's been yearning to feel since JJ was taken from her. _Complete.._

_She's the puzzle piece I've been missing, that I never knew I needed._ Cheryl feels her whole body become warm at the realization.

Toni inches so close Cheryl can smell her, _Mmm vanilla and strawberries._ Cheryl feels the world around her start to fade into a matrix when Toni ever so delicately places her lips to Cheryl's. It starts off as a kiss so tender and sweet then turns into burning desired flames combusting Cheryl's body into a trance.

_Oh god I feel so dizzy I don't know if it's from the shots or the kiss.._

Cheryl moans into The Pinkette's mouth which drives Toni to push Cheryl's legs open more and kiss her even harder, both fully aware how needy the kiss feels.

_It's like we both needed this.._

The Bombshell's so into the kiss she doesn't realize what Toni is about to do, she suddenly feels the Pinkette's hands roaming and tracing every slight curve of her slender body.

That makes Cheryl's eyes shoot open sending tingles through her body, she kisses Toni harder biting her lip then Cheryl feels Toni's hand make its way down her body.

Cheryl getting more and more dizzy with the anticipation, until suddenly she feels Toni's hand between her legs cupping her throbbing center softly rubbing it.

Cheryl moans into Toni's mouth leaning back onto the wall giving Toni a pleading look, she watches Toni smirk at her rubbing her harder.

Cheryl feels herself becoming so wet it soaks through her thong, she watches Toni slowly kiss her way down her body stopping at her breast nuzzling them through the fabric with her mouth feeling the warm sensation from Toni's mouth immediately made her nipples hard, the Pinkette then starts to slightly graze Cheryl's hard nipple with her teeth.

That earns a low gasp from the Bombshell causing Toni to continue kissing down Cheryl's body lowering herself onto her knees between Cheryl's legs.

"You ready baby?" Toni purrs out.

_Fuck.._

_**-o-x-o-x-o-**_

**Toni's POV:**

Toni is now on her knees looking up at the most beautiful sight ever, Cheryl with disheveled hair biting her lip with a pleading look in her eyes.

_Do I really wanna do this to her? Hell yeah.._

The Pinkette starts to kiss Cheryl's inner thighs while tracing her fingers up her legs to her center, feeling the Bombshell shudder under her touch.

Toni hears Cheryl's breath hitch then she moans when Toni pulls her lace thong to the side and places a soft kiss onto her throbbing clit.

Cheryl slightly pushes Toni's head making Toni smirk, "keep your hands behind you" Toni asserts.

Cheryl not listening causes Toni to bite Cheryl's inner thigh, the Bombshell gasps while putting her hands behind her.

"Good girl" Toni purrs out over Cheryl's slit kissing around it while slowly playing with her drenched thong pushing it against her clit causing the Bombshell to whimper.

**_*__BOOM BOOM BOOM*_**

They both hear the sudden abrasive noise coming from the bathroom door, Toni shoots up off her knees giving Cheryl a frustrated look.

_Perfect timing.._

Cheryl hops off the sink turning to the mirror fixing her hair, Toni watches her for a moment making eye contact with the Bombshell through the mirror.

S_he looks so conflicted.. did we almost make a mistake?_ She sighs before going to unlock the door.

Toni takes a deep breath before opening the door, _but why him._ There stands the one and only Jughead with his protege aka ponytail on his arms. _Great.._

Jughead narrows his eyes at Toni trying to figure out why she would lock herself in the bathroom until he catches a glimpse of red inside.

"Oh.. oohh I'm sorry did we interrupt?" Jughead asks with an arrogant tone while smirking. _He's never going to let me live this down._

Betty realizing what's occurring, her cheeks turn a bright shade of red immediately fixing her gaze on the ground.

"Buggie What a surprise to see you here.." she hears Cheryl remark from behind her, sarcasm lacing her voice.

Toni looks at Cheryl who is now walking up beside her with freshly done perfect red lips, a stern expression on her face.

Betty speaks up "hey Cheryl", _I honestly forgot she was standing there._

Cheryl's face softens slightly as she looks at Betty "hello cousin, fancy seeing you here" She responds with a small smile.

_I keep forgetting they're related.. maybe I should give ponytail a chance._

"Well she's always here actually.. but you wouldn't know that since this is your first go round.." Toni hears in Jughead's infamous sarcastic tone.

Betty slightly tugs on Jughead's arm clearly not approving of his tone.

Toni watches the Bombshell's head snap at Jughead's voice, _shit.. this is bad._

She steps in front of Cheryl stopping her from going ape shit on Jughead, "well she'll be coming around more often, so you'll be seeing more of her." Toni asserts clenching her jaw.

"I mean if she wants to.." the Pinkette continues looking at Cheryl.

Cheryl finally averting her glare from Jughead to gaze at Toni with a hint of a smile so small she would have almost missed it if she didn't study Cheryl like a hawk.

"But of course TT, as your new bestfriend you should expect such" the Bombshell jests out with the cutest grin Toni's ever seen.

_TT? I like how that sounds._

Toni tilts her head smiling at the new nickname then turns to Jughead and Betty who are looking at the two girls like they are a circus act.

"Well if you'll excuse **_us _**we'll be at the bar.. forgetting this interaction." Toni slightly slurs.

Cheryl giggles.

Jughead shooting Toni a knowing gaze causing the Pinkette to roll her eyes, she holds her hand out and automatically feels soft slender fingers intertwining with her own.

Toni smiles at the touch, _with her by my side? I feel invincible._ She walks towards the bar hand in hand with the Bombshell.

_I'd wait a lifetime if it meant I could continue to feel her hand in mine._

**_xoX_**

* * *

_**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed that, it only took me a day and a half to edit the format *laughs in depression* since I failed at keeping up with Madelaine by not posting every Wednesday I'll just have to post a one shot every Wednesday :'} setting myself up for failure? We shall see xxx**_


End file.
